Lynx
by starbuckviper
Summary: A girl is attacked in an alley, she is rescued by the XMen. How will she deal wil Xaviers' School? Rated T for safety, Chapter 3 up...finally DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I've had a few ideas for stories lately and this had spawned as one. If any of my previous reviewers are reading this then YHA is probably staying as it is because I can't think of anything else to write. Anyone is welcome to carry that story on, just give me credit for creating it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Alley

I am currently running for my life from an anti-mutant gang. This time they are prepared. They've got weapons and nets. I sighed inwardly and continued running away from the gang. I turned a corner sharply, trying to throw them off. I looked back to see if it worked. No.

I swore and poured on more speed. With a bit of luck I could get away from them. I looked back again and noticed that they were slowing down. I grinned. The grin didn't last for long as they were pointing and laughing at me. I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Shit,"

I growled and forced myself to skid to a halt to avoid face planting into the wall. I

They had run me into a dead end. I turned quickly, forcing myself not to panic. They were almost upon me. I growled again and unsheathed my claws. Five from each hand. One per finger. Unfortunately they are not metal – which would help if they broke - they are bone and still very strong.

The gang charged at me. Any colour that I had drained from my face. I shifted into a defensive position. The first thug was almost on me now. I thrust my hands forward and felt them slice through his body. I tore my hands in opposite directions and gutted him. I looked up and saw that the others had halted. Then anger was on all their faces.

They charged again. I sliced the next thug's neck and decapitated another. Then, out of nowhere I was falling towards the ground. Someone had hit me from behind. I growled and a red haze appeared across my vision. I let myself phase through the floor and come up behind the thug which hit me. I sunk my claws deep into his back and dragged them down; I ignored his screams of pain.

Instinct told me to duck. I followed its command immediately. The attack hit the thug I was destroying. I thrust my hand behind me and gutted him. Next thing I know I'm on the floor again and in pain. I looked towards my side where it was radiating from and saw a knife.

I clamped my teeth together and pulled it out quickly. A lot of blood followed the removal. I clamped a hand over the wound and picked up the knife with my other hand. I looked up to see that only five thugs remained. The closest to me was grinning like an idiot.

"We got ya now," He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and flicked the knife at him. It hit him between the eyes. His face still had the smile on when his rapidly cooling body hit the ground. Four left now, and they were all pissed off beyond help. Bugger. They all charged at me. I was still on the floor. I let myself phase through the floor again and came up a few meters away.

I managed to stand, still holding a hand to my wound which was still oozing blood at a fast pace. I was starting to feel dizzy. The remaining thugs had noticed my new position and charged again. The claws of my left hand were still out and I forced my body into a defence position.

I dodged the first hit and sliced across the thug's throat. Three left. The next thug got me by surprise. He had come up on my wounded right side and slammed a foot into my side. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from yelling with pain. Bastard had hit me just above my wound. I didn't have time to react to the fist that slammed into my left eye.

I crashed to the floor and closed my eyes tight, trying to stop the pain. The thugs towered over me. I could sense them. I opened my eyes and they grinned.

"You're gonna pay now bitch," Thug one said.

"Fuck you," Was my witty answer.

Anger once again clouded on their faces and they started towards me. Then out of nowhere a red beam hit the nearest one to me and he screamed as he got blasted back. I shut me eyes from the searing light. I heard a scream of pain. Then another. Then everything was quiet. I opened my eyes warily.

There were three people standing in front of me. Two guys and one woman. Guy number one had a red visor over his eyes. Guy two had his hair in a weird fashion, they looked like ears. The woman had long red hair. They were all wearing identical black leather uniforms.

I stiffened as the woman took a step forward. When she was almost upon me I lashed out with my claws, growling. She jumped back and I grinned. The next minute I'm up against the wall being held there by the guy with the weird hair. I winced as he jarred my wound, but I didn't cry out. I glared at him. He brought his free hand up and formed a fist. Three metal claws slid out of the glove. The claws rested on my throat. I knew that if I moved I'd be dead. Bleeding on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled

"Get off me," I growled back.

I raised both my hands to his wrist with the claws and gripped it tight; I forced his hand back a bit. The effort made my wound twinge and I felt liquid run down my side as blood continued to pour freely from my wound and down my leg. My head jerked round when I heard movement. The woman was approaching me again. The other guy was walking towards me on the other side as well.

Any colour I had left in my face vanished as I realised that I was trapped. My eyes were darting from one to the next. My arms were straining from the effort of holding the guy's claws away from my neck.

"Logan," The woman said, "Let her go, she didn't get me and she needs help."

The man who was holding me against the wall loosened his grip and the claws slid back into his hand. I let go of his arm warily, incase he tried to spike me. He let go of me completely and I leaned against the wall for support. My vision was starting to blur. I shook my head to clear it.

"We want to help you," The woman said to me, "We can take you to a place where you'll be safe."

I didn't answer her. Dozens of escape routes were flying though my head. Which one could I choose? I didn't have enough energy to phase through anything so that was out. The guy who needed to see a proper hairdresser was a lot stronger than me. I glanced at him. He was a few meters away from me now. The woman was approaching cautiously from my left. And the guy with the visor…wait. Where was he?

My head whipped around. I couldn't see him anywhere. I tensed and unsheathed my claws. I hadn't realised that I sheathed them. The guy tensed and unsheathed his claws again. The woman was almost to me. She took another step. I swung a claw at her aiming for her head. I jerked to a stop.

My arm had stopped inches from her face. I struggled to move it. I told my muscles to move. They didn't. I felt my arm being forcefully shoved down so it was out of the way. My eyes flickered to the woman. She was holding her hand out, directed towards me. I was completely powerless. She had complete control over me. Apart from speech.

"Kill me then," I said simply.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Why not?" I asked, "You have me in your power. I tried to attack you. I'm wounded-"

I was cut off by her.

"We want to help you," She said, "Not kill you. There is a safe place for mutants. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Why do ya want me?" I asked.

"Professor Xavier would like you to join up," She replied, "We came to pick you up."

"Saying if I came with ya," I said, "How the hell would we get there?"

"Like this," she answered, pointing above us.

I looked up and saw a massive black jet. If possible I paled even further. I hated flying. I always had. I watched as the jet landed on the roof of the building I was leaning on.

"Hell no," I said, fear clearly in my voice.

"It's just a plane kid," Said a gruff voice.

My head jerked to the speaker. The guy with claws. I glared at him.

"It's not a long flight," The woman said.

I glanced at her.

"I'm not getting on that," I said, "I'll get to the school my own way."

I looked back at the jet. Next thing I know, arms are wrapped around my body, trapping my arms. The woman released her hold on me. Instinct takes over. I threw my body forward, trying to shake him off. The only thing that I managed to do is tear my wound more. The bolt of pain was so unexpected that I finally cried out.

I felt my feet leave the ground. The guy had picked my up, still keeping my arms trapped. He was making his way towards the plane. I struggled against his hold. No use, he was way too strong. As we neared the plane, panic started to build up inside me. I redoubled my efforts to escape. He felt him struggle to hold onto me for a split second. Then he was back in control.

He boarded the plane with me still struggling in his arms. He placed me into one of the seats and tied me in. I struggled to get out, but only succeeded to tear my wound more. My movements came to a sudden stop. The woman was sitting to the side of me, hand held towards me.

"Please stop struggling," She said, "It will make your wound worse. My name is Jean Grey. The guy who is piloting is Scott Summers and the other is Logan. What's your name?"

I glared at her but answered her question anyway, "Kat. Kat Thorn."

A smile highlighted her face. I watched as she moved towards me. Her movements were confident, but still wary.

"I'm just going to check your wound, okay?" she said.

I didn't answer. It wasn't like I was going anywhere. I watched her as she pulled the edge of my shirt up. The wound was beginning to clot, and my shirt had started to get stuck. I clenched my teeth to stop the pain.

"This will probably hurt," She said.

With that she jerked my shirt up and out of the wound. I immediately tensed and my claws slid out of their own accord. I watched as she examined the wound. My breathing was starting to become ragged. She was making it hurt a hell of a lot. I forced my claws back in.

My eyes flickered towards the front and I saw a big window. My eyes widened as I watched the world fly fast at fast speeds. I managed to dig my fingers into the fabric of the chair. My mind was going into panic mode. My claws were sliding in and out on their own accord.

My breathing became more laboured as I started to panic more. I strained against the control that Jean was holding me under. I wanted to get off the plane. My eyes were wild, flicking around the interior was the plane. Trying to figure out a way to escape. If I ever got free of Jean's hold.

"Kat,"

I heard my name being called, I looked around I saw Jean looked at me with a concerned look on her face. As soon as my eyes locked onto hers, my panic skyrocketed. I found it hard to breathe. It felt like my lungs were on fire. I couldn't get any oxygen into them. My eyes broke from Jean's and I felt them roll back in my head. I vaguely heard shouting before my world went black.

* * *

Remember Reviews Love

XD I'll give ya a cookie


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for AGES...sorry. I just haven't had time. This chapter has been waiting around on my PC for months half finished. Now, that my exams are nearly over ( I have 1 left) I decided to carry on writing. **

**For my Reviewers...a COOKIE!...each ;)**

Nelle07 - Here's your update

Twilight L. Xari - I know she wouldn't be able to stay awake that long, but...yeah. It's fiction...that's my excuse, and it is explained later on

Atis - Glad you like her

Starcrystal13 - Well, I think I'ver let you wait long enough

dark pen holder - Thanks and here is your update

HellsAngel44 - Glad you like it

* * *

I woke up with a jerk. I snapped my eyes open and took in my surroundings. White. And a hell of a lot of it. I sat up, ignoring the pain from my side. The first thing I noticed was all the wires. I grabbed them and pulled them out of my skin. The second thing I noticed was I wasn't in my own clothes. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. I grimaced at the clothes. The colours were too bright for my liking.

I swung my legs over and climbed out of the bed. I wasn't wearing any shoes but that didn't bother me. I walked over to the door which was located on the far side of the room. The door opened automatically. I tensed slightly and peered out into the hallway. When I was sure that it was clear I walked out of the room.

_Kat._

I stopped and jerked my head around. There was no-one there. I continued walking warily.

_Kat._

The voice again. I whirled around. Again, no-one was there. Movement to my left made me spin around and unsheathe my claws. A doorway had appeared from the wall. I looked at it and walked into it warily. As soon as I had walked through it the door shut behind me.

A burst of panic took over. I clawed at the door, trying to get to it open. Another sound made me turn around. Another doorway. Leading out into a furnished corridor. I stepped out cautiously and jumped when the door shut behind me.

_Kat._

My mind was starting to panic slightly. I sheathed my claws and walked down the long corridor. I heard a door open and voices spill out. I dashed to my right and I hid round the corner. I sensed about twenty people, talking quite loudly. They walked straight past my hiding place. I looked around and saw a door a bit further down the corridor.

Just before I entered the room I looked behind me. I phased through the room backwards. As soon as I'd entered the room I knew that I wasn't alone. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around and came face to face with a group of about twenty people. I was about to unsheathe my claws when a voice sounded from the front of the room.

"Class dismissed,"

The class of twenty-ish people scraped their chairs back and walked towards me. I stumbled out of their way. When the last student had gone I looked towards the other occupant of the room.

"Welcome to Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters," Said the man.

He was sitting in a wheelchair and looked quite old. I recognised his voice. But where from? Then it struck me. It was the same voice that had been speaking in my head a short time ago.

_That is correct Kat._

I looked up and saw the old man smiling.

"How do you know my name?" I croaked out.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He said, "I am Professor Charles Xavier. We are all mutants who live under this roof. I hope you will be happy with your stay. To answer your question, Jean told me."

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked him.

"You are free to roam around the premises," He replied, "But I expect you to appear in classes on Monday. Here is your timetable."

He handed me a slip of paper. I just stared at him. He wasn't serious was he?

"I assure you I am serious," He said chuckling, "I will ask Jean to take you to the mall so that you can purchase what you need. Clothes, accessories, guitar."

My eyes jerked to his as he mentioned a guitar. How did he know I played? My last guitar had been smashed out by a gang of thugs.

_I know a lot about you Kat._

My eyes jerked around the room and then settled on his. He was smiling.

"I am psychic," He said.

I looked at him and was about to say something when the door burst open. My head jerked around and my claws slid out. Jean was standing at the door, staring at me in disbelief. After a few minutes of tense silence her staring had irritated me enough.

"What?" I said.

"How?" she asked, "You shouldn't even be awake yet."

I shrugged and let my claws slide back in. I never know. Whatever injury I get, I always heal faster than the average human. I folded the timetable that the Professor gave me and put it in my back pocket.

I walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway. I turned and looked at the Professor.

"Thanks," I said.

I turned and walked out of the room and mentally counted down in my head. _5…4…3…2…1…_

"Hey, wait," Jean's voice echoed down the hall.

I paused and waited for her to catch up with me. I shoved my hands into the pockets of the jeans and continued walking. No idea where I was going.

"You're going the wrong way,"

I turned and saw Jean pointing down the opposite corridor. I sighed and followed her to a garage. We got into an old car and drove of towards the town. I groaned in my head. This was going to be hell.

* * *

**I have Chapter 3 almost done...seriously, ;), so I will update soon...hopefully**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all..**

**I am SOOOO sorry, I completely forgot about this story. **

**Secondly:**

**Thanks to the 2 reviewers Ratdogtwo and HellsAngel44**

**Thirdly:**

**enjoy! **

* * *

But, surprisingly it wasn't. Jean had let me pick out my own clothes and trainers. I don't care for fashion. Just as long as it is black and baggy it will suit me just fine. As for the guitar - Jean had let me get my old version. A Fender Stratocaster. 

We had returned to the School and Jean had to go and teach a class. She showed me where my room was. I closed the door and changed into my new baggy clothes. Which of course were all black. I packed the rest of my clothes away into the respective drawers and I unpacked my guitar.

I opened the case and stared at it. It was an exact replica of my previous one. Pitch black except for the fingerboard and pegs. I plugged the amp into a socket and hooked the guitar up. I put some large headphones over my ears and put them into an mp3 player that Jean had given me. I scrolled through the various artists and spotted one I knew. I switched the amp online and clicked play.

Valley of the Damned by DragonForce blasted into my ears. I picked up a pick and started to play along. How long had it been since I'd played? At least a couple of years. I was glad I still had my skill. I tried to remember the words to the song as I played.

I sung along to the lyrics the best that I could remember them by. Then the solo came. My fingers flew across the fingerboard as I matched the guitarist exacualy. The vocals kicked in again and I followed the words exacualy. Then finally the last minute of the song, the slow solo. I closed my eyes. I was completely in my element. My muscles relaxed and I felt completely safe for the first time in years. The song ended and I clicked stop on the mp3 player.

My eyes were still closed. Savouring the relaxing feeling that playing gave to me. My body tensed when I heard the sound of whispering on the other side of my door. I quickly flipped off my headphones and unplugged my guitar. I swung it round on the strap so it was on my back. I opened the door and saw four people my age. Two guys and two girls.

"Yes?" I said, not liking to be disturbed from my music.

"Hello," Said the girl nearest to me, "You must be the new student."

"No…really?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm Kitty," She said smiling, then pointed to the other girl, "This is Rogue," She waved. "Bobby," The guy standing next to Rogue, "And John," Pointing to the last guy.

"How come I'm always announced last?" John whined.

I clenched my hands, I hated whiny people, they got on my nerves.

"Shut up John," Rogue said and then turned to me, "Who are you then?"

"Kat," I replied.

"Meow," John said.

My temper snapped and my fist shot out and slammed into his face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face. I smiled sweetly at him and stepped out of my room. I crouched just in front of him and slowly unsheathed the claws of my left hand and held them up to his face.

"A word of advice," I said to him, "Don't piss me off."

I stood up and walked back to my room. I heard John get up off the floor and walk away down the corridor. Just as I was about to enter Bobby grabbed my arm. I tensed and got ready for a fight.

"Great job," He said, "John's been asking for it for a long time."

"Hey," Kitty said, "Can we come in?"

"Uhh," I said, "Sure."

I walked into my room and put my guitar in its case. Then I turned the amp off so it wouldn't whine from feedback. I turned around and saw that the three had occupied my bed. I inwardly sighed and grabbed a chair from the desk that was in my room. I turned it around and sat so that my arms were resting on the back of the chair so I was facing them.

"So," Bobby said, "What do you do?"

I raised my eyebrow. It didn't take him long to ask about it.

"You first then I'll show ya," I replied.

"Ice," He said

I watched as he cupped his hands and a glow emitted from them. He opened his hands and I saw a perfect replica ice sculpture of my guitar in his hands. He walked over to me and placed it in my hand. I held it up to the light. Every square inch of it was perfect.

"Cool," I replied, genuinely impressed.

He grinned and returned to his place on my bed. I placed the ice sculpture on my desk and turned around to face them. I decided to have a bit of fun first.

"So," I said, "My powers. Well." I grinned at them, "Guess."

"What?" Bobby said, "But-"

"You didn't have to show me straight away, you could have made me guess," I said.

Rogue and Kitty were sniggering at him. That made my grin bigger.

"Umm," He started, "Telepathy?"

I shook my head.

"Fire?"

Shake.

"Water?"

Shake.

"Bone?"

"Kind of," I said, "This is what I can do."

I held a hand up, palm towards them. I let my claws slowly slide out and looked at their faces. They all looked at my hand in awe. I grinned and decided to have some more fun. I jumped at them, unsheathing my other claw as I did so. They screamed and I phased right through them and landed on the other side of the bed.

I turned to them and started laughing. I sheathed my claws so I wouldn't do any damage to myself. Their faces were priceless. Full of terror. My laughing came to a stop when my side twinged painfully. I winced and pulled myself up to my feet a hand over my wound. I walked back to the chair. I was just about to sit down when Rogue spoke.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Just something I picked up before I got here."

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

I sighed and sat on the chair. I told my story and by the end Kitty and Rogue had hands over their mouths from shock. Bobby's eyes were wider than normal, symbolising shock as well as a bit of pity. I hated it when people pitied me. But I let it slide for now.

"Kitty, Rogue," They looked up when I said their names, "You never told me what you can do."

I grinned at them and they smiled shakily back.

"I can phase through walls," Kitty said, and she walked through my door and back again.

"I absorb people if I touch them," Rogue said.

I nodded and decided to lighten the atmosphere a bit. I grabbed my guitar again and plugged it back in. I was about to switch it on when Bobby's voice stopped me.

"How did you learn to play like that?" He asked.

"I taught myself," I said, shrugging as I switched the amp online, "Now, let's see if you know this one."

I grinned as I started the song. I was once of my favourites. I'm not OK by My Chemical Romance. It turned out that they did know it and they helped me sing it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the solo. Soon the song had ended. I opened my eyes and looked at them.

They smiled at me. Kitty looked at her watch.

"It's almost time for dinner," She said.

I nodded and packed away my guitar. I followed them out of my room and down twisting corridors until we got to the kitchen. Dinner was okay. I excused myself and walked back up to my room. It was a good thing I had a good memory or I'd be screwed.

* * *

**Please REVIEW**

**Please?**


End file.
